


Girl Meets a Boy in a Bar

by the_fandom_life



Category: Irish RPF, RPF - Fandom, The X-Men, X-Men reboot
Genre: Bars, Drinking, F/M, I'm a tease, Ireland, It's so short lmao, Michael's Jacket, Small kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_life/pseuds/the_fandom_life
Summary: The reader meets a handsome stranger in a small Irish bar, on vacation.





	

He was absolutely gorgeous. A sort of city rugged, he had caught your attention the moment you had walked through the bar door. He was seated at the bar, a few seats down from you, sipping a beer. You made eye contact frequently, before you decided to just focus on whatever your friend said, which you didn’t catch in the loud bar, but also because you weren’t paying attention. You sighed, turning your complete attention to your friend, the attractive man too much out of your league, and not your type. You flagged the bartender, and order another drink. Something frilly and girly but strong. You felt the alcohol already making you a tad loose, but you needed more before you would feel at ease and comfortable. 

 

Your friend, who you were with, had recently moved to Ireland and you flew out to visit her and spend the week with her. The town she was in was usually quiet, she said, but since there was a college town near, it got a little rowdy. Like tonight. 

 

You offered to take her out for drinks, which she obliged, happy to not have to pay to get wasted. Cut to your current scenario, with your wonderful drink in your hand, and a sense of adventure, you followed your friend to the dancefloor, where many bodies swayed. You fit right in, casually bumping into others, downing your drink. You swayed and moved your hips, happily letting go of your usual self. The songs were thick with bass and were fast paced, perfect for dancing and keeping your energy up. A guy or two grinded on your friend and one even caught her attention. You decided to go get another drink, a little disappointed that no one wanted to talk to or grind on you. Your mini walk of shame back to your place at the bar gave you an idea: get shit faced and attempt at a cab. You ordered your favourite whiskey, thinking back to the gorgeous man down the bar, and peeked over at the man. 

 

To your shock, he was staring directly at you, taking a long drink from a tumbler of what seemed to also be whiskey. You looked behind you to see who he was staring at, but the only girl in the bar were on the floor . You chewed your lip and sucked down the burning liquid confidence, before glancing at him again. Surprisingly enough, he had disappeared. Whisked away by some attractive and busty blonde, you reasoned. You went back to casually sipping at the drink, you didn’t notice the seat next to you being occupied by the handsome man. 

 

“Whiskey?” an unaimed question struck you.

 

“Huh?” you looked up to see that you were mere inches from the man, your face turning more red than it already was. He only chuckled, leaning back a tad and taking a swig of beer. He was even sexier up close, the smell of leather and aftershave surrounded him. He smiled widely, an eyebrow quirked upwards. He nodded towards your drink.

 

Sudden realisation struck you. “OH, okay, hah. Yeah,” you cleared your throat, “How’d you know?” You looked at the stranger with sudden curiosity. 

 

“I know the look of someone who both needs whiskey, and isn’t used to drinking it.” He replied, an Irish accent beautifully gracing your ears. You laughed. 

 

“Who’s to say I don’t drink whiskey constantly, eh?” You tested, curiosity blooming. You leaned on your arm, looking at him in the eye, glancing down at his smaller smile, and his scruffy face and the way his eyes wrinkled as he smiled and-- 

 

“-Are you listening or thinking about how sexy I am?” his sudden remark snapped you out of it, and back to the real world. A blush spread across your face and you took a generous drink of the whiskey. 

 

“Maybe I was….” you tease. “But, go on I promise to listen to your bad jokes some more.” He laughed. 

 

“Finally, an opinion on my jokes. Everyone just laughs and says they’re funny. A real opinion is so refreshing.” He looked into your eyes, and you chewed your lip. “I noticed you’re American, what are you doing all the way here in little old Ireland?” he asked, curious. 

 

“My friend moved here recently, and I came to spend the week with her.” He gave a look that asked for more details. “She had something to do with her great-grandmother or whatever, I think she passed away. Either way, she came here on a student Visa and goes to college here.” 

 

He nodded his head. “And are you in Uni, back in the States?” he pressed, and inched closer. You knew he was trying to get your age range, to see how old you were without asking. 

 

“Yeah, I am. The only class I take right now is online, so it doesn’t matter if I’m away. Just had to take vacation from work and have my mom take care of my cat. “ His eyebrows raised at you.

 

“A job, cat, and Uni? How old are you?” he laughed. 

 

“I’m 20, why? Does it seem that a young woman shouldn’t be able to handle all of those things herself?” you pursed your lips. 

 

His brows raised. “Really now?” an almost predatory smile etched itself on his face. “You’re quite the multitasker, aren’t you?” 

 

You chewed your lip. “Maybe so. How old are you? Yaknow, since it’s only fair.” You took another drink. 

 

He stared in your eyes intensely, and it felt like the world slowed a bit around you. “How old do you thin-” 

 

Before he could finish his sentence, some woman who appeared out of practically nowhere bumped into you, spilling practically all of her random drink on you. You shot up, gasping from the cold liquid soaking the bust and left sleeve of the cute dress you had been wearing. You shot a nasty look at the woman, who quickly scuttled away. The stranger looks at you bemused. You realize you didn’t even know him. You weren’t listening when he’d said it, and as you were struggling to dry yourself with the shit paper towels he had handed you, you wondered what it was. You stood once more. 

 

“I- uh- I’m going to go to the restroom.” You blurted, before darting towards the room you’d seen earlier. You figured he would leave, or pick up a conversation with a pretty face and forget all about you. You blew open the door of the unisex bathroom, and rushed to the paper towels. The bathroom was one stall, and appeared to be unisex and there was a urinal. You heard the door open, and prepared to yell at whatever creep was snooping in on you, but as you turned, you shut your mouth in shock, as it was him. His smooth leather jacket was draped over an arm, and a look of concern was washed over his face. 

 

“Did I scare you?” he asked, taking a step forward. 

 

“You startled me a bit, to be entirely honest.” you laughed and sighed at the same time. “But, I just didn’t think you’d follow me. Especially in here.” You gestured around. 

 

His eyebrows raised. “The men’s room?” The second those three words left his mouth, so casually, your face contorted into fear. 

 

“What?” You needed clarification. “This is the men’s room?” 

 

“Nah, I’m fuckin’ with you.” He grinned widely, chuckling. The tension dropped and you sighed in relief. 

 

“You really got me…… Wow….. So rude.” you looked into the mirror, at the wet spots on your dress. You chewed your lip, and thought about what you should do with the spots. Before you could form a plan, the soft leather jacket from before was draped over your shoulders, and he was right behind you. 

 

“You need it more than I do, pretty stranger.” A small kiss grazed your cheek, and you turned to see him walk out, and disappear into the crowd. You never got his name, and looked in the jacket everywhere, and found a faded personal information patch. You could only make out the first name written.

 

Michael.


End file.
